drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Jowee
|species= Raposa |role= Protagonist |gender=Male |age=Teenager |games= |home = Raposa Village |status = Alive |boxcolor=#4284de}} 'Jowee '''is one of the series' main protagonists. Jowee is Mari's best friend and love interest. He is portrayed as very carefree and adventurous. He is featured on the box art of all of the Drawn to Life games (excluding the Spongebob Squarepants Edition). Jowee's personality changes from game to game. In the original, Jowee was not always incredibly serious, but loved adventures. Jowee liked Mari and was very kind, but occasionally caused errors that costed the village. In ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Jowee started off seemingly with no goal in mind. He then learned that Mari was missing and became far more serious. This change in attitude lead to him taking on the role of The Hero's sidekick. He then risked his life to save Mari, which shows how devoted he truly is. Appearance Jowee is a normal looking male Raposa that wears blue goggles, a red scarf with a yellow bell, and a white and blue shirt. He has orange fur just like most Raposa. Story Drawn to Life Jowee is first encountered when you have to wake him at the beginning of the game via tapping his house three times. At first, he only half believes Mari when she tells him of the Creator's return. He quickly changes his mind when he hears the Creator himself and sees The Hero. When Heather is rescued from Frostwind, he is assigned by the Mayor to watch over her. This leads to the two developing a close friendship. He will sometimes attempt to impress Mari. He once went about this by running into a level, forcing you to retrieve him. Jowee usually has good intentions, though. Later it is pointed out that he only wanted to get a flower for Mari. At the end of the game, Indee and Pirate Beard invite him to go on an adventure with them. Mari tells him that he should not refuse since it is his lifelong dream. In the end, however, he decides to stay with her. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter, Jowee is given a more primary role in the game. He becomes second protagonist to The Hero after Mari's departure. As the game progresses, he goes through a significant change in attitude adapting to the role of a leader. As well as being a guide for the player. Much to the reluctance of the rest of the village, Jowee insists on searching for his missing friend. When he and the rest of the group arrive at Wilfre's Wasteland, he confronts Mari, who finally joins back with her village. During the final battle, along with the other villagers, they pray for The Hero. Jowee is shown after the credits as a doll won from the fair on Mike's bedside. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (Wii), Jowee is also given a more primary role in the game. When items are stolen, Jowee believes that Zsasha is behind their disappearance. He also believes that he has gone off to Jangala. Jowee goes with The Hero to Jangala, to try and find him and bring back the items. They then find Zsasha has been held captive by a Monkey King. His theory is then proven wrong when Mari realizes Zsasha didn't take the items. Mari then suspects that Wilfre had returned and stole the items. She then sends Jowee and the Hero to Shadow City, to see if they can find Wilfre. They find Wilfre's journal, which holds a plan to destroy The Creator. The plan requires branches from the Tree of Ages and the Eternal Furnace, along with a pen and pencil and the mask they got from the Monkey King to stop Wilfre. Mari then sends the two to Icy Wastes, in order to find the Eternal Furnace. Soon the group hear from Galileo that the Tree of Ages is in trouble, so The Hero and Jowee go to the Eastern Winds. They save the tree, and get the branches. After Circi reveals that she was with Wilfre all along, her monster fills the village with shadow and kills her. The Hero then defeats it, and Jowee says he doesn't want to go on adventures as often anymore. Quotes ---- }} Trivia *Jowee is featured on the Raposa Coat of Arms. *His official art shows that he doesn't wear pants, but his sprites show that he wears brown pants. *The Jowee doll shown in the credits might belong to Heather, explaining her instant attachment to him in the first Drawn to Life. *Jeremiah Slaczka is shown to be fond of him and is 5th Cell's second mascot after Scribblenaut's Maxwell. *He may also be based on Joe Tringali, the game's executive director. *Jowee probably got his name from Joseph in The Bible, the father of Jesus. Media |-| Screenshots= image.png|Jowee's house in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. JoweeCantFindMari.png|Jowee unable to find Mari. TRVillagers.png|Jowee searching for Mari in the treehouse on TurtleRock. Jowee-home-day.jpeg|Jowee's house exterior in Drawn to Life. Jowee-home-night.jpeg|Jowee's house in Drawn to Life at night. Mari + Jowee dolls.png|Mari and Jowee as dolls. |-| Concept Art= JoweeConcept.png|Jowee as he appears in "The Art of 5thCell." JoweeEmoteConcept_Smile.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Smile2.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Wink.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Shock.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Shock2.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. JoweeEmoteConcept_Anger.png|Official Emotion Concept Art. |-| Misc= Jowee_DrawScreen.png|A drawing of Jowee on the start screen of Drawn to Life. Jowee_Head_StartScreen.png|Jowee as he appears on the top start screen of Drawn to Life Jowee Wii.JPG|Jowee's appearance in the Wii version of The Next Chapter. 25uij2h.jpg.png|Jowee with Heather and Mari. Coat of Arms.png|Jowee is featured on the Raposa Coat of Arms. ---- Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Images Category:Character Images